


Americans and Pat Downs

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Being Walked In On, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Arthur needs to be pat down before he can leave for his flight and Alfred, the man doing the job, has a very unusual way of making sure the job gets done.





	Americans and Pat Downs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this YouTube video:
> 
>  
> 
> [TSA America "Just Relax"](https://youtu.be/KYDuDGISJXs)
> 
>  
> 
> I swear I was like "what is this" when I first saw it but I love it xD

Arthur Kirkland was already annoyed; his flight had been a bit delayed. But now he was in what he considered a worse situation: the annoying American patting him down.

It was bad enough that the man had to do it in front of others. Having a loud, obnoxious American in charge of the whole process only drew more attention to Arthur. "Don't do that, you blasted idiot!" Arthur complained when the blonde reached for his belt.

"Sorry dude, but the job's gotta be done, am I right?" The man winked, the blue color of his eyes brought out by the blue outfit he was wearing for work.

"Yes, I understand that, but do you at least have the decency to do this elsewhere? Bloody hell, we're drawing a damn crowd!"

It was true; there was a small group of people watching as Arthur was patted down by the loud, energetic man in the blue work uniform. The man at least looked a bit shy now. But that was soon replaced by what Arthur had already figured out was the American's signature grin. "Yeah, you're right," he admitted with a slight chuckle. "Sorry.... uh, what did you say your name was again, dude?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I never told you my name, actually," he admitted, trying to sound less annoyed and frustrated than he was.

"Yeah, I guess you never did! Gotta tell me now, right?" Another wink. What was it with this American and winking?

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Arthur stuck out a hand for the other man, but instead of shaking it, the man grinned and gave him a slap on the shoulder. "Are all Americans like this?" Arthur wondered out loud.

"Nah! Well, that depends, Arthur Kirkland. I'm the only one like this that I know, haha!" Arthur only smiled politely at the man's joke. "Anyway, my name's Alfred F. Jones! Just call me Alfred though!" 

Why did this American-- Alfred Jones-- always make everything sound super loud and exciting? Just learning Arthur's name had him happier than before.

"Alright then. Now can we please go to a private area? I would appreciate it, Alfred." Alfred beamed at Arthur's use of his name. 

"Why not? Follow me, Arthur!" Alfred led the way to a room that Arthur hadn't even seen the door to before. It was very well hidden, probably for employees only. 

"So," Alfred started saying when he shut the door behind him, "you look pretty fancy, dude. Going anywhere special?" Alfred wasn't even patting Arthur down now, just making conversation.

"Home. I live in England, and have a preference for suits such as this one." Arthur's current suit was a deep green. Under the suit's jacket was a light green collared shirt and a tie that was a darker green than the suit. It was easily a favorite of his.

"Awesome! So you see the tower every day?" Alfred grinned at the new information. He headed over to a small table that was covered by a sheet. "Dude, you want a drink?"

"Pardon? I apologize, Alfred, but you aren't doing your job at all." Arthur sat in a white chair on one end of the room. "How do you keep your position at all?"

"I dunno sometimes, Arthur! Here you go, bourbon! We keep a supply here, I have no idea why, haha!" Alfred laughed so easily. It was kind of annoying, but endearing at the same time.

"You bloody Americans make no sense whatsoever." Arthur shook his head in disbelief. He took the drink though. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem! I'll join you!" Alfred poured himself a drink and sat down. He laughed at Arthur's face. "You okay?"

"I just..." Arthur trailed off. "How do you do these things and not get fired? Drinking on the job? Not patting down the Englishman you brought here?" 

"First of all, Art, I don't drink the alcoholic stuff. I've got a glass of soda over here!" Alfred laughed again. "And I'll get to work, I've got time, dude!"

Arthur could feel the start of a grin now. Alfred was slowly growing on him, it seemed. "I simply hope you don't get in any sort of trouble because of me."

"Nah! There're others out there, you know? I'm good! But yeah, I'll start just so you'll be happy." Alfred grinned in an almost flirtatious way. It had to have been Arthur's imagination.

Alfred stood up and walked over to Arthur's chair. Arthur stood up too, waiting. Alfred started running his hands up and down Arthur's arms, taking his time. Arthur could feel the touch through his suit.

"Awesome, Art! Nothing up your sleeves, at least I don't think so!" Alfred grinned cockily. "We'll see though, right?"

Arthur didn't even bother asking. Alfred was clearly a unique person. "Yes, we will." He shrugged and picked up his drink, still standing. "You are a very special man, Alfred Jones." He meant it while being sarcastic at the same time. Alfred grinned widely. Was this American ever upset about anything?

"Aww, thanks, Arthur! I never hear that enough, let me tell ya." Alfred's smile became much more genuine. "Anyway, I'm starting to pat down your body now, 'kay?"

Arthur could only watch Alfred slowly run his hands from his waist to his pits. The American's hands were going extra slowly, and Arthur could feel every touch. He was affected by the alcohol, he had to be. Because he was not showing any feelings towards Alfred Jones. 

"Traveling alone, or you got a girl somewhere?" Alfred asked as he wrapped his arms around Arthur to check his back. The action brought them chest to chest. 

"Alone. Is there any problem with that at all?" Arthur asked, almost challengingly.

"No way, dude! Just thought you'd have a girl. I mean, you've got the looks, Arthur. It's kinda obvious, to me anyway!" Was Alfred flirting with Arthur or what? It sure sounded like he was.

"No, I apologize. Hate to burst your little bubble." Arthur's words would have had the full sarcastic tone to them, but something about being close to Alfred Jones in a room with just the two of them did something to him.

"Eh, no worries! It's not burst, anyway!" Alfred winked-- again. Arthur got the distinct feeling Alfred was hitting on him. "It would have been if you said you had a girl somewhere, though!"

"Good to know, I suppose." Arthur only nodded and moved around enough to allow Alfred to put some distance between them. 

"You just keep seeing it that way, dude," Alfred paused. "You wearing cologne?"

"Yes. Why? Do you not like it?" Why did Alfred's opinion suddenly matter to him?

"No, it just works on you, Arthur! Never can get it right myself. I gotta start checking your butt, dude. You'd be surprised what people try to smuggle onto flights and where they keep it all." He smiled reassuringly. "I'll only touch as much as I have to, dude."

"Very well. Just get it over with." Why was Alfred so hard to say no to? Of course he had to do his job, but it seemed like Arthur could never find a reason to be mad at him for it.

Alfred's touch was light and almost gentle, like he was shy about what he was now doing. He was a little red in the face too. Arthur jumped slightly when Alfred's hand started to reach into his pocket. "Sorry about that," he said to Alfred, who looked almost embarrassed now. "Continue, please. Do what you have to do."

"So I'm okay? That's awesome to hear! You never know these days, dude." Alfred grinned. "Uh, Arthur," he started to say, "you got a big family back home or what?"

"Are you just changing the subject? Very well. No, not really. My older brothers have left me, and I'm on my own. It's a bloody shame, really." Arthur shrugged. He couldn't exactly hide his family from this man.

Alfred pulled back from Arthur, winking again. It had somehow gone from annoying to charming and Arthur didn't know why, but he wasn't about to complain. "You're all good there too! I gotta say, you're passing this thing like a freaking champion!"

"Thank you, I suppose. And what of your family? What's yours like?" Arthur could at least try to be nice when he was here with Alfred. "Not like mine, I hope. I highly doubt that you would be okay with being isolated from them."

"It's totally different, Arthur! I live super close to my little brother, Mattie. He's a cool guy, ya know? People totally think we're twins though! We look crazy alike!" Arthur just stayed silent, knowing Alfred wasn't done. "He's always kinda unnoticed, too, which totally sucks! But he's super cool, dude! He likes to say he's Canadian." 

"Your brother certainly sounds like an interesting person. Does he really look just like you, though?" Arthur had never seen siblings like that back home. Alfred nodded and reached around in one of his pockets. He took out a folded up piece of paper. He held it out to Arthur.

It was a picture. There were two boys in it, both blondes. One had slightly longer hair and was hugging a stuffed polar bear. The other held a stuffed bunny. Arthur instantly recognized that one as Alfred-- the cowlick Alfred had was still there. The other one had violet purple eyes too, in contrast to Alfred's bright blues.

"That one's me," Alfred said as he pointed to the blue eyed boy. "Matt's the other one!"

"Bloody hell, you two really do look alike." Arthur handed the picture back. Alfred accepted it and put it back in his pocket. 

"Yeah, I know!" Alfred gave Arthur a wide, sunny smile. "Just gotta finish one last thing, Arthur! I kinda didn't get to completely checking your pocket, and you know the rules here. Won't be long." Alfred winked and got up close into Arthur's space.

Even though Alfred's hand was in his pocket, the two of them had just recently been introduced. Arthur still found himself in a sort of daze after talking with Alfred, like he'd really enjoyed it. Nobody ever asked him about himself, not at work or even out drinking. Alfred had done that, and it felt much better than he thought it would.

Alfred's hand left his pocket but the blue eyed American stayed where he was. He maintained eye contact with Arthur and a smile grew on his face like he really liked what he saw. Arthur couldn't ignore the responding twitch from his own mouth. He felt his face heat up under Alfred's focused attention. All sorts of thoughts ran through his head, all about Alfred.

Then Alfred's head was tilting slightly, eyes slowly shutting. Surely Alfred had to have a girlfriend somewhere, and he opened his mouth to ask, but found he didn't really care. He found himself going along with it, Alfred getting closer and closer. The American's hands were on his waist now, tentatively settling there. Then Arthur met Alfred halfway, their lips gently touching in a sudden kiss.

"Wow," Alfred said when they broke the kiss. It couldn't have lasted more than two seconds. "I thought you'd push me away, dude."

"I was bloody well considering it," Arthur said with a completely straight face. "However, how could I? You're something else, Alfred Jones."

"Hey, thanks! Ya know, this isn't what I intended by patting you down, but it was awesome anyway!" Alfred grinned. Arthur shook his head but felt himself smile in return.

For a moment, the two just stood there until the door opened. "Jones! What are you doing?" This man was blonde too, with blue eyes. He looked German. "People are out there waiting and-" the man paused, looking at Arthur, and said "-what the hell were you doing with this man in here?"

"Patting him down! He wanted to go to a private place to do it, Ludwig! I did the job!" Alfred was right, and Ludwig quickly realized that.

"Fine. Don't let me catch you again. Ludwig walked away, looking like he was marching. He seemed annoyed with Alfred, but the American shrugged. 

"All good," Alfred said just loud enough for Arthur to hear. "You can go, dude, but first I got something for ya."

"Very well. What is it?" Arthur watched as Alfred took a pen and a piece of paper, writing something down.

"My cell number, dude! Thought I'd let you just leave after what we did?" This time, when Alfred winked, Arthur felt his face heat up. "Take it! Call me whenever, Arthur!"

"I'll make sure to." The smile that lit up Alfred's face at the words made it all worth it. "I do hope you don't do this with other passengers that pass by."

"Nah! I did with you because I liked you as soon as I saw you, okay? Nobody else had that happen." Arthur nodded and chuckled a bit with relief. 

"Good. I would hope that I'm the only one." Alfred nodded, happy. 

"I really should get going, dude. Like the guy said, people are waiting, ya know?" Arthur let Alfred lead the way out of the room, already planning on calling him when his flight left.


End file.
